Booty (Jennifer Lopez song)
"Booty" is a song recorded by American singer Jennifer Lopez for her eighth studio album, A.K.A. (2014). It was written and produced by Cory Rooney, Lopez, and Benny Medina, with additional writing from Chris Brown, Pitbull, Diplo, and others. "Booty" samples "Dat a Freak", a song by Diplo and Swick, and it features Lopez's frequent collaborator Pitbull. It was released as the third single from the album on September 23, 2014. Initially entitled "Big Booty", the song was first rejected by Lopez who did not like the idea of having a song with a title like that. However, after playing the demo for her kids, they enjoyed the track and Lopez was convinced to record it. Lyrics: Big, big booty, what you got a big booty Big, big booty, what you got a big booty Big, big booty, what you got a big booty Big, big booty, what you Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (My baby, uh) You're gorgeous I mean you’re fine You’re sexy But most of all You are just absolutely booty-full Have you seen her On the dance floor She got the boom, shake the room That’s the lightning and the thunder You wanna meet her You wanna touch her See the light in her eyes And it starts to make you wonder All the sexy girls in the party Go and grab a man, bring him to the dance floor Go on let them jeans touch you while you're dancing It’s his birthday, give him what he ask for (Let me show you how to do it) Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (work) Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (shake that) Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (go work) Big, big booty, what you The way she moves I know you want her She light the fire, get you right That’s the lightning and the thunder You wanna meet her You gotta touch her Hold on tight for the ride 'Cause you know you wanna love her All the sexy girls in the party Go and grab a man, bring him to the dance floor Go on let them jeans touch you while you're dancing It’s his birthday, give him what he ask for (Let me show you how to do it) Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (work) Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (shake that) Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (go work) Big, big booty, what you a big booty (Pitbull Version): Booty, booty, booty, booty, booty everywhere Look at her booty, stop, stare They love that booty, hell yeah The way she twerk it, not fair She got a booty, that’ll swallow a thong And if you do it better do it dirty all night long Booty, toot it, boot it, you know the plan So much booty, she could supply the demand I wanna take that big ‘ol booty shopping at the mall I wanna pick it up and put that booty in my car Baby your booty is a movie star Oscar award winner of them all, now give me that (Iggy Azelea Version): They begging me to drop down on it but right now Iggy on the top The last time the world seen a booty this good, it was on Jenny from the block I got 'em going crazy lately But baby knowin' that only make me Wanna tell all of my ladies to get up on the floor and just shake it, shake Ya'll know what I've been on, ya'll know that I've been on I'm queen big booty Iggy, now find me a throne to sit on Girls with the cheeks, put 'em hands in the air Then pop that, pop, let 'em know that you in here See everybody wanna get a taste You know that we've got enough to share But fact we girls with the big bad beat too fancy to ever play fair Mesmerized by the size of it You can fight it if you like take your time I can guarantee you’ll have the time of your life Throw up your hands if you love a big booty Big big big big big big booty, what you Big big big big big big booty, what you Big big big big big big, big big big (Let me show you how to do it) (Work) (Shake that) (Go to work) Big, big booty, what you got a big booty Big, big booty, what you got a big booty Big, big booty, what you got a big booty Big, big booty, what you got a big booty (shake that) Why it Sucks # This is just another song similar and worse than Anaconda. # The lyrics were so repetitive and keep repeating the same line, sung by TT the Artist herself: "Big, big booty, what you got a big booty." # Iggy and Pitbull's rapping still couldn't make any change to this. # The music video was absolutely disgusting and they try too hard to act sexy. # It's obvious that JLo is aiming for a young adult demographic, but ends up being an example of a pop star releasing a song which they’re too old for. # This song is just an embarassment to JLo's career. # The fact that she showed the song's demo to her KIDS before she was convinced to release it. They’re too young to listen to sexual songs. # The song was written by 11 PEOPLE!!!! Redeeming Qualities #The beat, which is produced by Diplo and Swick, is quite catchy, but is still not enough to save the whole song. Music Video Category:Pop Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:2010s Songs Category:Gross songs Category:Jennifer Lopez Songs Category:Iggy Azalea Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs that sampled another song Category:Club songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Pitbull Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Booty Anthems Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs with good production Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:NSFW